


Unbeing

by Pteriforever



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dragon Riders Planning Forums Contest #2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteriforever/pseuds/Pteriforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jagged Peak is sad about his injured leg and the situation with Clear Sky, and it takes a special cat to cheer him up.</p><p>My entry for the Dragon Riders Planning Forums Contest #2.</p><p>UPDATE: The contest is finally complete, and it technically won :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbeing

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, this story is back up :D

Unbeing  
by Pteriforever

Jagged Peak rested on the ground and glared with despair at a patch of dirt a few centimeters from his face. There was nothing to do, and that suited him because he couldn't do much anyway.

Being unable to hunt, or do anything constructive for that matter due to his injured leg, was extremely depressing. As a certain cat told him, he was useless.

He sighed with discontent and frustration.

He was right.  
They were all right.  
I never should've tried to be anyone.

He closed his eyes.

"Umm... who was right?", somebody asked from somewhere in front of him.

"c-Clear Sky...", he responded in a quiet almost-growl, not making any attempt to mask the rage inside him.

Jagged Peak opened his eyes, slowly lifted his head, and saw a familiar grey cat cautiously looking down at him. Grey Wing. He felt he should've been happy that someone finally noticed him, but instead he was just... oddly empty.

The curiosity in Grey Wing's soft shiny yellow eyes instantly became concern, and he took a step closer. "I know what he said... it was very wrong. Please, don't take it too seriously. He's not welcome here anymore."

"It's still true...", Jagged Peak mumbled, returning to staring at the ground.

There was a short pause before either cat said anything else.

"No... it isn't.", Grey Wing said eventually, his voice taking on a new seriousness.  
"But... I can't do anything to help anyone!", came the reply, with a little more volume than before.

"Look, no. It's not true, and it's ridiculous.", Grey Wing reiterated firmly. "You'll never be useless to me."

Jagged Peak forced himself to sit up and meet his gaze. "If you think so, then thanks...", he responded. "It shouldn't be like this.", he added. "It's like Clear Sky thinks he can do whatever he wants... it's like he went crazy and doesn't care about anyone.". He remained quiet and calm, but inner anger showed through every word.

"I know...", Grey Wing sighed. "I never wanted these borders. We should all be on the same side. Then you would've never gotten hurt and everything would be the way it used to..."

"Meh...", Jagged Peak agreed. He didn't have anything to say to that.

"I guess he's chosen his own path... just remember, that even if he doesn't care about you... I always will. I never would've followed you if I didn't care.".

With that, Grey Wing moved to the other cat's side before nuzzling the top of his head.

"Thank you...", Jagged Peak breathed, the nearer presence calming him down. "You've never given up on me, ever... I really appreciate it."

"No problem... you seem a bit happier now.", Grey Wing said.

"A little~", Jagged Peak replied, gently snuggling up against his side, liking his nice grey fur. "We don't need Clear Sky anyway, do we?", he asked

"Yes, it's okay... we don't.", Grey Wing responded, keeping close.

"Okay... just... promise me one more thing~?", Jagged Peak asked, his blue eyes glowing with affection and gratitude.

"Alright~...What is it?"

Jagged Peak briefly hesitated, before slowly responding.

"...Please stay with me <3"

[AN: I had lots of fun writing this. Regardless of how unlikely it is and how much of a terrible person it makes me for wanting it to happen, I ship these two so hard! Also, Jagged Peak is one of the most adorable things in the entire series.]


End file.
